


Camp Scare

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Mike Lu & Og, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Fred is wanting to take the gang over to his childhood summer camp known as Camp Little Moose and Mike finds this as a perfect opportunity to show her island friends Lu and Og all about summer camp like when she used to be an exchange student with them. However, the camp is rumored to be haunted and it's more than just a campfire story.





	1. Chapter 1

It was soon beginning to be time to go to Fred's childhood campsite known as Camp Little Moose. Mike, Lu, and Og were hanging out together like they used to do on the Albonquetine Islands and stared at the clouds in the sky.

"Man, this sure does bring back memories." Mike said to the island natives.

"Indeed, it sure does." Og agreed.

"Yeah..." Lu replied. "Usually at this point you think of something you miss from the city and then Og builds one for ya... Sure feels like it's been ages since then."

"You can say that again..." Mike sighed. "And all this time I thought you hated me, Princess."

"Aw, I was just jealous because you wanted to hang out with Hermione." Lu admitted.

"Well, to be fair, you did tell Mike there was no room for her at school when we sat down for lunch." Og reminded his cousin.

"Must you remind me of that?" Lu groaned.

"Yes." Mike teased.

Lu scoffed and rolled her eyes. "So, what exactly is this summer camp?"

"Summer Camp is when you go away from home and spend your summer in cabins in the woods," Mike said. "There's canoeing in the lake, hiking in the woods, eating gross food and drinking stuff called bug juice."

"Ew!" Lu grunted. "Who would wanna drink bug juice?"

"No, it's juice juice," Mike explained. "Like orange or apple juice."

"Then why do they call it that?" Lu asked.

"I dunno actually," Mike shrugged. "It's just what they call juice at camp."

"It sounds gross." Lu cringed.

"It's actually pretty good." Mike replied.

"Guh..." Lu rolled her eyes. "It can't be any better than fried bananas."

"Anyway, you guys would have a lot of fun." Mike told her island friends.

"I sure hope so, Mike." Og said.

"Yeah, same here." Lu agreed.

Soon enough, it was time for dinner and everyone walked home for their dinner.

"Do you guys think maybe I could go home with you guys for dinner?" Mike asked Lu and Og for old times' sake. "Jen has to work late and Jamie's with Kiva and Coop."

"That sounds good," Og agreed. "Mom and Dad always told me how they missed you eating with us."

Mike smiled as she decided to join Lu and Og for dinner.

Marjorie hummed to herself as she made some fresh tea for her family while Lula Belle helped her cook dinner while Alfred and Wendell waited at the table and for Lu and Og to come back home.

"Mom, Dad, we're back, and we brought a special guest over for dinner." Og announced quietly.

"Who is it, dear?" Marjorie asked her son.

"Hey, guys, remember me?" Mike smiled as she came into the house.

"Oh, it's that Michelene girl I exchanged from the island with." Lula Belle recognized.

"Please, Mom, call her Mike, she hates being called Michelene." Lu told her mother.

"Why, Mike, you look different." Marjorie pointed out.

"Have you been wowking out?" Alfred asked.

"Pretty much that and more." Mike replied as she washed up for dinner with Lu and Og.

Marjorie hummed and was about to go in to kitchen to get the food, but she she slipped from a spilled cup of tea. Mike heard a scream and with a blur, she caught Marjorie in her arms.

"Gotcha." Mike told the island homemaker woman.

"Oh, thank you, Mike, dear," Marjorie looked wide-eyed. "Goodness, you're fast! How on Earth are you this fast and strong?"

"Like I said, I've been going through some changes lately," Mike told the island woman. "By the way, how's that history book of yours coming?"

"Oh, it's going pretty well," Marjorie smiled. "I just finished another chapter, and,... Uh... Could you please put me down, dear?"

"Oh, sure, Marjorie, sorry." Mike said as she put down the woman.

"Thank you, dear, you may sit down, Lula Belle, let's get dinner ready." Marjorie smiled.

"Of course, Marj." Lula Belle replied as she helped.

"Thanks," Mike said before sniffing the air. "Uh, is it coconuts?"

"Oh, of course, Mike, you know how much we love coconuts." Marjorie smiled.

Mike sat down and listened to Alfred and Wendell's conversation, even though they were outside.

"Mike certainly has changed since we last saw her, I'm a little scared, Alfred..." Wendell said to the taller man.

"Aw, come on, old man," Alfred replied. "She hasn't changed that much... She's still the old Mike we know."

"But she's bigger and stronger now, she might be harmful." Wendell frowned.

"Ah, Wendell, Mike is a fwend of ouws, she would never betway us." Alfred smiled.

"Didn't you see the way that she moved and caught Marjorie from falling?" Wendell reminded.

"Oh, Wendell, she's obviously just keeping up good stwength," Alfred replied. "Mike's always been the active one. Don't you wemember when she got you to lose weight when you were wewunning for Govenowah?"

"Well, I do remember that," Wendell admitted. "She did run pretty good in that marathon we had."

"Don't wowwy about it," Alfred told the other man. "I'm sure Mike is just going thwough a phase."

Wendell hummed and looked worried as both men went inside and saw Mike sitting down, reading a comic.

"Hey, guys." Mike greeted the island men.

"Good evening, Mike, it's so good to see you ovah for dinnah again." Alfred smiled.

"How's the wombat?" Mike smirked.

"I neawy caught him." Alfred pouted.

"Oh, um, that's good," Mike shrugged. "And how about you, Wendell, you still the island governor?"

"Oh, yes," Wendell smiled. "I've been making a new ad campaign for Cindy's mother down at City Hall: 'Give a hoot, don't pollute'!"

"How does that help your job?" Mike rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, but it rhymes." Wendell smiled out of amusement.

"Uh... Right... Say, where's Queeks?" Mike asked. "Does he even know that I'm here?"

"Not yet," Wendell replied. "He's still in his place. After all, he knows and sees all, just like those friends of yours you call Dawn and Arnold."

"Riiiight..." Mike rolled her eyes.

"I'm so excited to see Manny Wanny at camp," Lu beamed. "I just wanna sit by him at the campfire and we can eat S'Mores together."

"It surely is going to be a fun experience for us." Og agreed.

"A learning experience," Marjorie smiled. "Just like when Mike was our favorite exchange student."

"I was your only exchange student." Mike corrected.

"That doesn't stop you from being our favorite, dear." Marjorie kept her smile.

Mike smiled back at the woman. Lula Belle served dinner to everyone and they stared to eat, including Mike who ate like a wild animal. It was a good evening for everyone.

"Look at how she eats." Wendell told Alfred.

"Ah, Wendell, she's just hungwy for the ladies' lovely cookin' is all." Alfred smiled.

"But she's eating her dinner like a wild wolf!" Wendell defended.

"Why are you guys talking about me?" Mike asked.

"Wendell thinks that you might betway us." Alfred explained.

"You guys know that I would never betray any of you." Mike replied.

"You guys know better, Mike isn't like those Cuzzlewitz." Marjorie told the men.

"But she-" Wendell began.

"Just because I've changed a little bit over the years doesn't mean that I'm going to hurt you." Mike coaxed.

"Yeah, Dad," Lu even agreed. "This is Mike Mazinsky we're talking about."

"We already accepted Mike for being different," Og said. "I mean, she came to our island and she was from the big city, but we've accepted her."

"I'm sorry, Mike," Wendell sighed. "It's just that you've changed so much, and I'm worried about betrayal on the island."

"Wendell, dear, I don't know Mike as well as you all do, but I know she wouldn't do that." Lula Belle said to her husband.

"I'm sorry, Mike." Wendell told the tomboy.

"That's okay, but you should never judge a book by its cover," Mike said. "To Kill a Mockingbird is not about birds, it's about a child growing up in a time of racial hatred."

"So, you forgive me?" Wendell asked.

"Of course." Mike accepted.

The family smiled together and ate together.

Later that night, Mike said goodbye to everyone and came back to her home.

"Ah, it was good to spend some time with them." Mike smiled.

Jen was home and washing the dishes.

"Oh, hey, Jen, I didn't know you were home." Mike smiled.

"Yeah, I got let out early," Jen smiled back. "I'm excited about Camp Little Moose though, it's so nice of you to invite Lu and Og."

"I know, it seems like forever when I last hung out with them." Mike replied as she picked up Ling-Ling and pet him.

Ling-Ling smiled to that and snuggled into the tomboy's lap.

"And I'll take you with me as well." Mike decided.

"What is the camp of little moose?" Ling Ling asked.

"It's Fred's childhood camp," Mike told her pet battle monster. "I've never been there before, but I hear from Fred that it's really fun."

"I went there once." Jen said.

"You did?" Mike asked.

"You probably don't remember, but you were like two at the time, but yeah," Jen smiled. "I went when I was ten."

"How was it over there?" Mike asked her older sister.

"Oh, it was a lot of fun, even though Camp Big Moose next to us thought they were such hotshots," Jen said. "I bet you that girl Kelly from Surfer's Paradise went there."

"All I know is that Fred is really excited to be there, and, who could blame him?" Mike replied.

"I'm just surprised it's still open," Jen said. "I haven't heard of any kids going there in ages."

"You should come with us," Mike invited. "It might be fun for you."

"Oh, I don't know." Jen replied bashfully.

"Aw, come on, Jen, it would be good for us to bond," Mike smiled. "I'll let you bring your own guests if you want. Especially Brick MacArthur~"

"If only you bring Lil." Jen blushed.

"All right." Mike agreed.

Mike and Jen then laughed together and shared a sisterly hug.

"You wanna bring Sammy too?" Jen asked. "I know how close you two were before you transferred to the Albonquetine Island."

"I'll have to see," Mike shrugged. "I hear she's spending time with the Bradys this summer. I might ask Sky though, I heard she wants to take Jessie to camp."

"Well, you better make it fast, it's almost time for camp to open up this summer." Jen warned her little sister.

"All right, I'll go over to Sky's right now," Mike decided. "I'll be right back... Come on, Ling-Ling."

The battle monster then followed the Wolf-Shadowed tomboy over to her cousin's home.

"It's late!" Jen told her sister before sighing as Mike had already gone. "Oh, well."

Mike and Ling-Ling arrived at Sky's place. Luckily for them, Sky was awake and was sitting in a tree. "Sky!" Mike called out to her cousin.

"Shh!" Sky shushed and pointed to Jessie's bedroom window which was open since it was a little stuffy in the younger girl's room.

"Oops! Sorry..." Mike whispered.

Sky soon climbed down and came to see her cousin. "What's up, Mike?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Camp with us." Mike invited.

"Just me?" Sky wondered.

"You and Jessie," Mike clarified. "I already got Lu, Og, Jen, her boyfriend, and Lil coming along."

"Jessie did say that she'd like to go camping this year," Sky had to admit. "Hmm... All right, I'm in."

"Thanks, cous," Mike smiled. "Um, how's Uncle Robert doing?"

"He's sleeping after a long day," Sky replied. "I'm just enjoying the beautiful night outside tonight."

"It is a good night." Mike agreed with her cousin.

"Yeah, I always like to come out here every night, whether it's a full moon or not." Sky replied.

"That's nice, Sky." Mike smiled.

"It is... Something about looking up at the night sky reminds me of my mother..." Sky replied before she then looked down at her necklace.

"You still have that necklace?" Mike asked.

"Well, of course I do." Sky said as she held the purple beads.

"Was it a present from her?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she gave it to me on my first birthday." Sky replied.

"Oh, I didn't know about that." Mike said.

"Well, you weren't born yet." Sky giggled.

Ling-Ling then looked at Sky curiously.

"She's not going to hurt you." Mike soothed.

Ling Ling came closer toward Sky.

"Oh, hello there!" Sky smiled down to the battle monster. "Mike, I didn't know you collected Pokemon."

"Oh, he's not a Pokemon, he's a battle monster." Mike corrected.

"Mind if I hold him?" Sky asked.

"Uh, is that okay with you?" Mike asked Ling Ling.

"Ling-Ling decides he might as well get this over with." Ling-Ling sighed.

"Go ahead, Sky." Mike allowed her cousin.

"Come over here, cutie~" Sky cooed as she grabbed the battle monster and petted him.

Ling-Ling blinked and purred slightly from the petting.

"Ling-Ling's happiness really means a lot to him." Mike told Sky.

"He really is adorable." Sky replied.

"Yeah, I'm glad I found him," Mike nodded. "His old owner was such a jerk to him."

"Gash the worst human Ling-Ling ever met that he never kill." Ling-Ling snarled.

"Poor little thing," Sky cooed. "You don't ever have to worry about that guy anymore, because you have a better owner who treats you right~"

"That very true." Ling Ling nuzzled up against Sky.

"He likes you already," Mike smiled. "He can usually tell who's good or not."

"Ling Ling admires this Sky-san." Ling Ling hugged Sky against her chest with a smirk.

"Your fur tickles." Sky giggled.

"Okay, Ling Ling, that's enough." Mike took the battle monster off once she saw he was touching her chest in a mature matter.

"Aw, but Ling Ling want second base!" Ling Ling pouted.

"No, Ling-Ling." Mike warned.

"Aww..." Ling-Ling pouted.

"Try not to stay up too late, Sky, I still got some packing to do." Mike smiled.

"All right, see ya later, Mike." Sky smiled back to her younger cousin.

"Okay, I'll text you when we're leaving." Mike replied.

"Okay, sounds good." Sky nodded.

The two cousins then split up.

Sky climbed back into the tree and smiled as she watched Jessie sleep peacefully for the night. "I hope you're watching, Mom," She said as she looked up into the night sky. "I promise you that I will always love my little sister, no matter what."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning soon came. Mike was finishing packing her stuff to go to the camp.

"I can't believe I still have this..." Jen's voice said.'

Mike looked up to see her sister was holding a white T-Shirt with green fringe that had a green moose on the front. "Are you going to wear that?" she then asked.

"I don't know," Jen replied. "Maybe."

"I don't know if it'll still even fit..." Mike said.

"Hmm..." Jen hummed, she then took off her undershirt and then put on the Camp Little Moose shirt, it was tight on her arms and it showed her belly. "Guh, now this looks like something Heather would wear."

Mike snickered and laughed at her sister's shirt.

"Well, I tried," Jen folded her arms. "Maybe I'll let Sky give this to Jessie."

Mike was still laughing at her sister.

"Oh, shut up." Jen scoffed as she took off her shirt and folded it up so Sky could give it to Jessie before she put her undershirt back on.

"Sorry, Jen." Mike said innocently.

"Uh-huh." Jen muttered as Mike quietly snickered still.

Jen rolled her eyes and then went back into her closet to find things for Jessie to take to camp with her.

"Don't forget the bug spray," Mike said. "I hate mosquitoes."

"I got it," Jen replied. "Did you get the sunscreen?"

"Check, I brought two bottles just in case." Mike said.

"Bathing suits?" Jen asked.

"Check." Mike nodded.

"Sandals?" Jen asked.

"Check." Mike said.

"Sheets?" Jen asked.

"Check." Mike said.

"Food and drinks?"

"Check and check."

"Pillows and blankets?"

"Check."

"Comic books?" Jen smirked.

"Oh, definitely check." Mike confirmed.

"I think that's everything." Jen said. 

"Hmm... I think so too." Mike agreed.

"Let's hit the road then." Jen smiled to her sister. 

"All right," Mike replied. "Come on, Ling-Ling."

The battle monster then followed Mike and jumped onto her shoulder. Mike, Jen, and Ling-Ling soon left the house together to get ready for Camp Little Moose. 

They then saw Lu, Og, Sky, and Jessie over on the bench, waiting for their ride. 

"Here comes Mike." Og pointed out. 

"Well, it's about time," Lu replied impatiently. "Jeez!"

"Don't break a nail, Princess." Mike deadpanned. 

"Ugh... What is that?" Lu asked while gesturing to the battle monster.

"My pet, Ling-Ling." Mike introduced.

Ling-Ling sniffed Lu curiously.

"What is he?" Og asked.

"A battle monster." Mike explained. 

"A battle monster?" Lu repeated.

"Sky, I'm nervous about camp," Jessie said. "What if the other campers don't like me?" 

"Oh, don't say that," Sky coaxed. "I'm sure that you will like it over there."

"I hope you're right..." Jessie frowned.

"I'm always right." Sky hugged her little sister. 

"Mike, your pet looks like that it wants to attack me." Lu told the big city tomboy.

"He's a battle monster, it's what he does, so you better be nice to him." Mike warned the island girl. 

Ling-Ling merely growled which made Lu shiver and hide behind Og.

"I've wondered about these battle monsters and pocket monsters," Og said. "I've discussed them at times with my Philosophical Group." 

"Well, keep it away from me." Lu added.

"Just ignore him and he'll be gone before you know it." Mike said.

"Yeah, sure, that's what they said about you." Lu scoffed. 

Mike just rolled her eyes and waited with the others for Mystery Inc to take them to Camp Little Moose.

"I'm excited about camp, Mike, I hope I see some butterflies there." Og smiled. 

"You probably will." Mike replied.

Og smiled.

Soon enough, a familiar van pulled up. 

"Hey, guys, go ahead and hop in." Fred smiled. 

"Hey, guys." Brianna greeted.

"What's up?" Trent asked.

"Aw, nothing much, hope you don't mind, but Lu and Og will be coming with us to experience summer camp." Mike smiled.

"We don't mind at all." Brianna smiled back. 

"It'll be great to have them on board." Trent agreed with his girlfriend.

"Oh, you even brought Ling-Ling with you," Brianna spotted the battle monster. "Could I hold him?"

"Sure." Mike allowed.

"Oh, look at you," Brianna cooed as she picked up the battle monster. "You're so cute."

Everyone then got all situated and Fred drove off with them to the camp. 

"I wonder if this summer camp will need a princess?" Lu wondered.

Mike and Og rolled their eyes and then heard a familiar little girl's voice. "Stop, wait for me!"

Everyone looked out to see Cindy coming.

Cindy panted as she ran and kept going. "Wait... Up..." she then fell in the middle of the ground. "Oi... I'm out of shape... I'm worse than Penn in the airport..."

Mike pulled Cindy in as she looked terrible. She wore a T-Shirt, shorts, and a pair of hiking boots.

"Cindy, you look awful." Sky commented.

"Penn forgot to wake me up." Cindy explained her tardiness.

"Man, Cindy, you look really trashed." Mike observed.

"My normal clothes were in the washing machine, and Penn forgot to wake me up." Cindy explained as she took out a hair brush and brushed her hair.

"Where is Penn right now?" Mike asked. "Is he asleep on the couch?"

"No, he's at home right now, watching his soaps." Cindy replied.

"Oh, well, maybe you'll get a break from him." Mike smirked.

"I just hope that the house will still be standing by then." Cindy said.

Fred then drove off once again.

"I wonder who all is going to be at camp," Cindy said. "I just hope not people like Sarah, Hannah, Anna Mae, or even Erica Cartman."

"What's wrong with Erica?" Mike asked.

"I dunno, I just get a bad vibe from her." Cindy shrugged.

"Uh, who's Erica Cartman?" Jen asked.

"She's from that quiet little mountain town South Park." Cindy told the teenage girl.

"Before Dr. X took it over and captured all of the adults." Mike added.

"Yeah, and the worst part is that she's Eric Cartman's sister!" Cindy added with a yelp.

"Now Cindy, you shouldn't judge people just because of who they're related to," Mike said. "I mean, we all know about Junior."

"Yeah, that's true..." Cindy sighed. "He hurt me terribly."

"So, that's why Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman all now live in CN City..." Sky realized.

"Yeah, but we don't know about the other kids from their school or anywhere else in South Park right now." Mike told her cousin.

"Our best guess is that they went missing, but no one can tell for sure..." Cindy sighed. "I feel sorry for them, especially Kenny, he already had a rough life by being the poorest kid in his class."

"I can't believe how long it's been," Mike replied. "They went from little kids to now being almost teenagers."

"How did they survive for three years?" Cindy wondered.

Everyone looked out the back window.

Penn waved as he was holding an ice cream container with the scoop in his hand and he was in his robe with his hair down. "Ahh... Now I can finish my soap operas in peace." He then smiled serenely to himself.

"I wonder if he'll miss me..." Cindy said about Penn. "We've been through so much together these days."

"I'm sure he will." Sky soothed as she hugged the little girl.

Cindy chuckled sheepishly while in the hug.

"Okay, Penn, you've got the whole house to yourself, now you can just sit here and do nothing..." Penn smirked before he sat down and turned on the TV. He looked around with a laugh before it grew weak and he looked a little weary. "Hmm..."

The group then went to the store to pick supplies for the summer camp.

"My grandma used to camp all the time." Cindy said.

Everyone then got out of the Mystery Machine and went into the little store.

"I better get some more sunscreen." Cindy told herself. As she was getting herself some more sunscreen, she bumped into someone else.

"Ay, watch it, you little pipsqueak!" A voice complained.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I... I... I..." Cindy said before she yelped once she saw who it was. "ERICA CARTMAN!"

"Jesus, stop screaming!" Erica covered her ears.

"Sorry..." Cindy backed up nervously.

"Gawd, you remind me of Butters!" Erica huffed.

"M-M-Mike!" Cindy yelped.

"Hang on a sec, Cindy." Mike said as she checked out fishing rods.

Cindy then zipped over and jumped into the tomboy's arms.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked with a sigh.

"I just saw Erica Cartman!" Cindy told her.

"Settle down, Cindy, she's not going to kill you." Mike put Cindy down.

"I wouldn't mind death right now if it means I never have to see a Cartman again." Cindy begged.

"Wow, I take back what I said, she's more pathetic than Butters." Erica laughed at Cindy's fear.

"Here, Cindy, hold this." Mike handed Cindy a tin jar of worms.

Cindy grumbled and cupped her mouth as she looked sick to her stomach.

"Erica!" Mike called out.

"Mike Mazinsky?" Erica replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going camping with Mystery Inc and the others." Mike told her. 

"Um, you guys personally know each other?" Cindy asked.

"It's a long story," Mike replied. "Let's just say I've saved her life before."

"Oh, okay." Cindy shrugged.

"What about you?" Mike asked Erica. "What brings you here?"

"We were gonna explore this place called Camp Little Moose." Erica explained.

"Who's we?" Cindy asked.

"Me, my brother, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny." Erica listed.

"Um... Y-Y-Your brother?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, him, you got a problem with that?!" Erica snarled.

"You'll be fine, Cindy." Mike told the accident prone girl.

"If you say so." Cindy bit her lip.

"Say, why don't you guys come with us?" Mike invited. "We were just on our way there, Fred used to go to summer camp there."

"Aw, I dunno, Mike..." Erica shrugged. "Your little friend seems like such a Butters."

"Aw, don't worry about her; she's just worried that you and your brother might hurt her, but you guys wouldn't do that," Mike replied before her eyes turned red. "Right?"

"Aw, come on, Mike." Erica pouted.

"I mean it, Erica, I won't hold back, even if we are close." Mike warned.

Erica gulped slightly, but soon took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, I won't, I'll talk it over with Eric too."

"Good," Mike replied. "Just remember that my cousin, my sister, and I are gonna watch you guys."

"Fine, you win..." Erica muttered.

"Ah, don't roll your eyes at me," Mike warned. "Don't make me scare you straight like I did with Wendy."

"Oh, don't even get me started on her!" Erica scoffed about Stan's ex-girlfriend.

"Ay, what's takin' you so long?!" A voice called out. "I'm hungry!"

Erica and Mike looked over and saw four teens. The first teen has raven hair looking well-built which girls would drool over, the second teen had a green hat over curly red hair, emerald green eyes and could be mistaken for a girl, the third teen is 'big-boned' with brunette hair and the last teen is tall with a lean-built, shaggy blond hair, and blue eyes.

"You're always hungry, Fat Ass." Erica told the one who called out of hunger.

"Ay, you know Mom says I'm big-boned!" Cartman glared at his twin sister. 

"Well, Erica is big too, in her boobs." Kenny laughed.

"Shut up, Kenny!" Erica replied, though she was blushing very hard.

"Not to mention that Kyle's got a nice big round ass." Kenny continued.

"Kenny, I told you not to talk that way around me!" Kyle replied. "It was bad enough when Bebe talked about my ass back in fourth grade!"

"But Kyle, I like your ass, it's perfect," Kenny whined. "I even heard that Wendy wishes she could be blessed with a perfect butt like yours."

"Just stop it, Kenny!" Kyle complained.

"We better get some food before my brother eats Kenny." Erica smirked toward Mike playfully.

"Oh, there you are, Mike," Fred said as he came over. "Are these your friends? You should bring them along, especially your two lady friends."

"Uh, two?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, that brunette and that redhead." Fred replied like it was obvious.

"Is he talking about me?" Kyle asked Stan, Cartman, Erica, and Kenny.

"Oh, my God, that's funny, he thinks you're a girl!" Cartman laughed at Kyle. "This is the best day ever!"

"At least I'm not fat." Kyle replied.

"AY, DON'T CALL ME FAT!" Cartman snapped just like when they were younger.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone soon came onto the Mystery Machine, Lu and Og were very curious about their first experience of summer camp since Mike taught them everything about being off an island life, even if Lu didn't enjoy it at first while Og would help out. Kenny looked at Jen with an eager smirk.

"May I help you?" Jen asked him.

"You got a nice set of boobs," Kenny replied. "You wanna get it on later tonight?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Jen rolled her eyes slightly.

"You'll come around; they always do," Kenny replied before looking over to Sky and rubbed her butt. "Well, hello, gorgeous, I'm Kenny McCormick, let's go behind the bush and have a little sex."

Sky slapped Kenny before walking off with the others.

"She wants me." Kenny said.

"What did he do, Sky?" Jessie asked her big sister.

"Oh, nothing, sweetie," Sky replied. "We better just get back in the van."

"Okay, Sky." Jessie told her big sister.

"Hey, Princess, you think you got enough stuff?" Mike asked the island girl who had a lot of luggage like a city girl would.

"Well, I don't wanna be unprepared..." Lu shrugged. "I also brought Lancelot just in case I need some extra assistance."

"Of course you did." Mike deadpanned.

"By the way, who are those five people you're friends with?" Lu asked.

"Who, them?" Mike asked, gesturing to the Cartman twins and the other boys from South Park.

"Yeah, who are they?" Lu nodded.

"That's Eric and Erica Cartman, and Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick." Mike introduced.

"Sup?" Stan greeted.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Kyle added.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Lu asked.

"We wanted to check out Camp Little Moose," Stan replied. "We heard that our dads used to go there when they were kids."

"Is that right?" Og asked.

"Well, most of our dads." Kenny muttered about Eric and Erica's daddy issues.

"Oh, aren't those the kids whose parents are miss--" Lu was about to ask until Mike suddenly covered her mouth.

"Yes, but keep it down." Mike quietly told Lu.

"Why?" Lu whispered.

"Because it's hard on them, okay?" Mike whispered back before reminding her about something else. "Besides, I didn't talk about your mother when I came to the island."

"No, you didn't..." Lu admitted. "I wondered about Manny Wanny's mother too when I first came to visit."

"Here, Kyle, let me carry your luggage." Stan offered.

"Oh, you don't have to, Stan." Kyle replied.

"I want to." Stan told him. 

"All right, everybody, let's head out!" Fred announced.

"Ladies first." Shaggy said as he opened the back door.

"You heard the man, Kyle, ladies first." Cartman smirked as he pushed the redheaded teen.

Kyle rolled his eyes at Cartman before he was forced to go in with the girls first.

"This is gonna be so exciting." Fred smiled to the others about showing them his childhood summer camp.

As Fred was driving to his childhood camp, everyone was talking to each other.

"Mike, I'd like to thank you for helping us out," Kyle told the tomboy. "If it wasn't for you, I don't think we'd survive or learn how to control our powers."

"Ah, it was nuthin'." Mike replied.

"Yes, it was, thank you for all that you've done for us." Kyle said as he then hugged her.

"Really, Kyle, no biggie, just all in a day's work." Mike smiled.

"Watch out, Mike," Cartman warned. "He's using his Jewish mind control on you just like his Jew family."

"DON'T BELITTLE MY PEOPLE, FAT ASS!" Kyle snapped. Due to his anger, roots came up from the ground, trapping the Mystery Machine.

"Kyle!" Mike warned.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but you know how I feel whenever Cartman does that." Kyle glared.

"Not my fault you were born worthless." Cartman stuck his tongue out at Kyle.

"Cartman, for once in your life, just lay off!" Stan glared.

"Of course you would side with your Jew Lover, you hippie!" Cartman glared back. 

"No fighting in my van, please." Fred said as he drove them off to Camp Little Moose.

"This is going to be a long ride..." Og muttered. "I should've brought Goat, Spiney, and Ms. Pig so we could discuss for our Philosophical Meeting."

"The Jew started it." Cartman huffed.

Kyle narrow his eyes and a vine wrapped around the loudmouth teen's mouth which made him smirk in victory. Cartman muffled and struggled as they all could now relax.

"Music to my ears." Kyle beamed.

"So, where are you five from?" Daphne asked their new guests.

"South Park," Erica replied. "It was a quiet little mountain town in Colorado."

"South Park, huh?" Velma replied. "I think I've heard of that place."

"Go, Cows." Stan chuckled weakly.

"Like Wendy." Kyle smirked.

"I think we need a burning gel for that one." Kenny laughed.

"So, do your parents know that you're with us?" Daphne asked.

"Uhh..." The boys went blank once their parents were brought up.

"Yes, Daphne, they do." Mike said for the South Park boys.

"Great, just wanted to make sure." Daphne replied.

Mike nodded as Daphne then turned over before she looked to the boys.

"Should we tell your friends?" Kenny asked.

"Maybe later, they just met you guys." Mike told them.

Fred hit a pot hole which made everyone jump and Kyle landed in Stan's lap. "Sorry, guys!"

"Dang it, Freddy!" Daphne complained, not realizing that Kyle and Stan had blushed to each other.

"It's okay, no one's hurt." Mike told Daphne.

Cindy yawned as she soon fell asleep.

"I'm sorry, Stan, I swear it was an accident," Kyle told the black-haired boy. "I didn't mean to land in your lap."

"It's okay, Kyle, it's okay." Stan told him.

Kyle blushed as he laid his head on Stan's chest. Stan blushed back as he let Kyle lay against him. Kyle smiled and took a nap until they arrived.

"I know that you like him, Stan." Kenny smirked.

The van took a stop, but it wasn't to the camp yet, it was to help prepare them for the camp.

"Oh, my God, finally..." Cartman said once he was able to take off the vine.

"Shh!" Kenny shushed. "Kyle's sleeping."

Cartman mocked in a high voice before getting off the van with the others to get camping equipment.

"Is there anti-sweat repellent?" Lu asked. "Princesses don't sweat!"

"Anything you need, Stanny Boy, since you can't move from your spot?" Kenny asked the black-haired boy.

"Here, don't spend it on anything necessary like you did before." Stan told Kenny as he handed him a list of things he needed with some money.

"Hey, I was hungry." Kenny defended.

"Kenny's always hungry cuz he's poor and can't afford a microwave." Cartman mocked.

"At least I'm not a fat whale." Kenny retorted.

"Ay, I'm not fat, I'm big-boned!" Cartman glared.

"Does this happen a lot?" Velma asked Mike.

"Every time, but don't worry, you'll learn to get used to it like I did." Mike reassured.

They all then went to the camping supplies store to get what they would need for Camp Little Moose.

"Hmm... Let's see... What else do I need to get?" Cindy asked herself.

Shaggy came up behind her with an ax. Cindy looked over and yelped before tucking and rolling away only for Shaggy to lower the ax onto a giant sub sandwich he had put on a tree stump.

"Whoops!" Shaggy replied. "Like, sorry, Cindy, are you all right?"

"Don't scare me like that!" Cindy gasped as she cupped her chest as her heart raced from the scare.

"Here you go, Scoob," Shaggy said as he handed his best friend his half of the sub. "An eight-inch hoagie sandwich."

"Yummy~" Scooby smiled hungrily.

"Now this is what I call camping." Shaggy smiled back.

"Hey, Eric, you want some hoagies?" Erica smirked to her twin brother.

"Ay, shut up, I got my own sub thank you very much!" Cartman huffed to his twin sister as he pulled out an oven roasted chicken sub.

"Yeah, a five dollar a thousand feet long." Erica smirked.

"AUGH!" Cartman glared and chased after his twin sister. 

Erica then laughed as he was still chasing her.

"Ay, come back here, Hippopotamus!" Cartman demanded.

"Good friends." Shaggy smiled.

"Good food." Scooby smiled back.

"And best of all..." Shaggy began before he and Scooby said this at the same time. "No monsters."

Kenny was right behind them and had a mask on and raised his ax up. Shaggy and Scooby screamed to this as they thought he was a monster.

"Kenny McCormick, is that you?!" Mike glared. "You can't fool me with your hood!"

"Aw, Mike," Kenny whined as he pulled down his hood. "Why'd ya have to go and ruin my fun?"

"Because I care about ya," Mike smirked as she ruffled up his golden blonde hair. "By the way, how's Kristina?" 

"Misses her uncle..." Kenny sighed. "Can't say that I blame her. Just to think it was like yesterday that we saw him every day whenever we needed him."

"So, where is she?" Mike asked.

"She said that she went to DisneyVille to hide," Kenny replied, though Erica's left eye twitched at the mention of 'Kristina'. "I think that's good for her since everything happened to innocent old South Park thanks to Dr. X."

"I hope she's all right." Mike said.

"Me too, Mike, me too," Kenny sighed. "I'm also worried about Karen too. I hope she's okay."

"Don't worry, Dexter has the entire league searching for clues about the missing people from South Park," Mike reassured. "So far, you six are the only survivors, but we're still looking for anyone else."

"Thank you, I would be devastated if anything happened to Karen..." Kenny sighed. "At least she still has her doll."

"You care about her, don't you?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she's the only reason why I'm here." Kenny replied.

"You're a very good brother to her, Kenny... Or should I say 'Mysterion'?" Mike replied back.

"Shh..." Kenny shushed. "Don't be like your friend, Arnold."

"Don't worry," Mike replied. "Dawn, Arnold, and I are the only ones who know."

"Who said 'Mysterion'?" Cartman asked as he popped up from one of the aisles.

"I did." Mike told him.

Erica came up behind her twin brother. "Guys, don't freak out, but there's a monster coming."

"Is it Kyle's mom?" Cartman smirked. 

"Look!" Erica pointed to behind the bushes.

Shaggy and Scooby yelped, but then got tangled up in their hammock. 

"Don't worry, Erica; I'll protect you." Kenny promised.

"I can handle taking care of myself, thank you." Erica replied.

It turned to out to be Velma wearing a green suit.

"Sorry, guys," Velma told the others about scaring them. "I was just testing out this mosquito-proof suit. Maybe I should buy it in small."

"You guys, quit messing around!" Daphne told the others as she pushed a shopping cart. "We're to pick up supplies."

"Yeah, you know how excited Fred is about seeing his old summer camp again." Brianna added.

"I an so excited to take you guys to my old summer camp!" Fred beamed as he was all geared up. 

"Like, ya don't say." Shaggy replied before chuckling with Scooby. 

"You guys are gonna love being counselors and campers at Camp Little Moose!" Fred told the others. "Did I ever tell ya about the time me and Davey Reynolds tried canoeing up Schmidt's Creek without a paddle?"

"Yes..." Everyone else droned in boredom already.

"Don't care!" Cartman rudely added.

"There we were," Fred reminisced. "Ten-years-old and without a paddle."

Daphne groaned in response.

"Umm... I better go and check on Stan and Kyle in the van." Kenny decided anxiously.

"I'll go with you." Mike told Kenny.

Og seemed to be the only one interested in hearing the story while Lu looked more bored than when Queeks became their teacher for Island School.

"Okay, guys, we'll finish up here and catch up with you." Trent told Kenny and Mike.

Meanwhile, in the Mystery Machine...

Kyle yawned and woke up only to see everyone was gone. "Where is everybody?" he then asked in worry.

"They're inside the Camp City store," Stan said as he looked through the window. "I think some of them are coming back though."

Kyle noticed that he was still sitting with the raven-headed teen, and started to get up as he blushed really hard. "Uh, okay, Stan, I gotta get up now, 'cuz this is kinda awkward."

"Then why are you blushing?" Stan smirked.

"Because." Kyle replied nervously.

"Because why?" Stan asked.

"Just... Because..." Kyle stammered slightly.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Stan asked.

"Well, I... You see... Oh, shut up, Stan!" Kyle replied.

Stan chuckled innocently while Kyle muttered to himself. The teens then noticed something strange and looked to see that something was moving inside of Mike's backpack.

"Stan, look." Kyle said.

"W-What's that?" Stan asked. "Does Mike have a dog?"

"I better check it out." Kyle decided.

"No, let me." Stan replied.

"Stan, you know you're not the only one with superpowers." Kyle reminded.

"Why don't we look together?" Stan suggested.

"Uh... Okay..." Kyle shrugged. "On three..."

"One..." Stan began.

"Two..." Kyle added.

"Three!" Stan and Kyle said together and opened up Mike's backpack.

Ling-Ling then popped out, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Whoa..." Stan replied. "Dude, that's Ling-Ling the battle monster from that reality show Drawn Together. Remember? We always watched it whenever our parents weren't home."

Ling-Ling looked up and around to Stan and Kyle. "We at Camp Little Moose yet?"

"Wow, dude, you're right." Kyle said to Stan.

"Wait a minute... You not Mike-san... You challenge against Ling-Ling in order to tell Ling-Ling what you done with Mike-san!" Ling-Ling glared.

"Um... What?" Stan asked.

Ling-Ling soon grew yellow spikes on his back and he jumped up in the air with a yell as he formed an energy ball into his hands to fight against Stan and Kyle as his theme song played in the background.

"Stan, what do we do?" Kyle asked nervously.

"Let me handle this, Kyle; I have a way with animals." Stan reminded.

"It's a battle monster." Kyle clarified.

Stan grabbed the battle monster and pet him to calm him down. Ling-Ling glared until his eyes widened and his tongue dangled out of his mouth and he began to calm down.

"Nice going, Stan," Kyle admitted. "You got him to calm down."

"I told you I could do it." Stan smiled to Kyle.

"I believed in you." Kyle replied, getting close to his face.

"Thank you." Stan replied as he then got close back to his face.

Ling-Ling looked up at the two curiously as it looked like they were going to kiss.

"Hey, dudes, we're almost--" Kenny grinned as he opened the door before he then looked to the two teens as they were in the middle of something. "Well, well, did I miss anything?"

"KENNY!" Kyle cried out.

"No, don't stop on my account, I'd prefer it to be two girls in bikinis, but, hey, beggars can't be choosers." Kenny shrugged innocently.

"Kenny..." Stan growled.

"Hey, Canine Boy, don't growl at me." Kenny replied.

"Get out!" Stan told him.

"We were just checking up on you guys." Kenny defended.

"We?" Kyle asked.

"Me and Mike." Kenny replied.

"This is an invasion of privacy, Kenny, and I don't like doing it." Mike told the blonde boy.

"Aw, come on, this is nothing compared to the time that I peeped in on their sexy shower time." Kenny replied.

"Stan, no." Kyle warned as Stan soon rolled up his sleeves which revealed to show 'tattoo's' of different canines on his arms.

"I don't care, he's dead, after all, he'll just come back tomorrow." Stan smirked. What was good about their abilities is that when Kenny would die, they would still remember the next day about him dying.

"No, Stan." Kyle told Stan.

"But you wrapped Cartman's mouth with one of your vines." Stan reminded.

"I know, but he deserved it, we actually like Kenny, remember?" Kyle reminded. 

"I could go wolf or coyote on him." Stan continued.

"Stan, no." Kyle replied.

"Why not?" Stan asked.

"Or else, I'll..." Kyle said before whispering into the raven-headed teen's ear which made his eyes widen in shock.

"You wouldn't!" Stan cried out.

"Don't test me." Kyle warned.

"Fine..." Stan folded his arms in a huff. "Damn, you're hard to deal with sometimes."

"I know." Kyle laughed.

"We're done with our shopping," Mike told Kyle and Stan. "We're just waiting on the others."

"You wanna come inside then, Mike?" Stan asked.

"Sure," Mike replied and then looked to her battle monster. "Oh, Ling-Ling, you're awake."

Ling-Ling then jumped out of Stan's arms and jumped into Mike's arms, nuzzling up against her.

"Oh, is he your pet then?" Kyle asked Mike about Ling-Ling.

"You could say that," Mike replied. "We were pretty close back on Drawn Together."

"Wait, you were on Drawn Together?!" Stan asked out of shock.

"We did see a girl with short red hair who was adopted by Foxxy Love..." Kyle remembered. "Wait a minute... That was you?!"

"You got it." Mike nodded.

Stan and Kyle just looked jaw-dropped.

"All right, all right, anything you have to say, just get it out of your systems." Mike told them.

"I can't believe it!" Stan gasped. "You were on Drawn Together!"

Cartman and Erica came out of the store with bags in there hands.

"What are you gay lovers talking about now?" Cartman asked.

"You remember that show we used to watch when my parents weren't home?" Stan asked the Cartman twins. "Drawn Together?"

"Yeah, it got cancelled, which like Mom on an average Tuesday, sucks ass!" Erica complained. 

"What about it?" Cartman asked before gasping. "Oh, God, are they gonna reboot it?!"

"No, no, no, Mike used to be on it!" Stan told the Cartman twins.

"Mike? Mike... Hmm..." Cartman paused to think. "All I remember is a redheaded dyke who was adopted by a whore dressed like a fox and was best friends with that Betty Boop wannabe beached whale."

"That was me, Fat Ass." Mike smirked.

"Ay!" Cartman glared. "Don't call me fat!"

"Shut it, Eric," Erica scolded her twin brother. "That was you?"

"Yep." Mike confirmed.

"Whoa..." Erica muttered. "I can't believe I didn't notice or see it before."

"Mike, Mike, Mike..." Lu sighed and rolled her eyes. "All of the attention and she never wants it, I'll happily trade with her any day, after all, I am the Princess of the Albonquetine Island!"

"Don't you dare disrespect Mike-san," Ling-Ling growled at the fat boy as yellow spikes came out of his back and he was about to summon a shadow ball to throw at Cartman. "Ling-Ling shall kill you."

"I'm not even gonna stop that one." Mike stood by to have Cartman get his commupence.

"Ay, what're you doing?!" Cartman cried out. "Mike, control your pet!"

"No." Mike replied.

"Why the hell not?!" Cartman demanded.

Mike just yawned and Ling-Ling soon chased Cartman and fought against him.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough, everyone else then came out of the store. 

"All right, is everyone ready?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we are, Fred." Mike nodded.

"Great." Fred replied as he then put the items that they needed for the trip now in the van.

"Much appreciate your business, kids," The storekeeper told the customers. "Say, if you're headed to Little Moose Lake, you better get there fast 'cuz those mountain roads can be tricky."

"Where are Scooby and Shaggy?" Sky asked.

Cindy was about to open the Camp City store window only to be run over as Shaggy ran with Scooby in a shopping cart as they were excited about their upcoming trip and crashed into the Mystery Machine.

"Guys, are you okay?" Brianna asked.

"Don't worry about Scoob," Shaggy smiled in a daze. "He landed on a carton of freeze dried ice cream."

Scooby poked his head out and took out a pack of rocky road ice cream and began to eat the chunks.

"Say, Mike, where's your friend, Cartman?" Daphne asked.

"He'll be right here, he just had to go for a run." Mike smirked.

"He better get here soon, I just wanna get this summer camp thing over with." Lu replied as she fanned herself while leaning against the Mystery Machine.

"Help, he's got rabies just like Kyle!" Cartman cried out as he had scratches and bite marks all over him as he rushed inside of the van. "I got infected!"

"Hey!" Kyle snapped.

"Erica, call Mom!" Cartman told his twin sister while crying like a needy baby.

"We can't, Erica, she's... Um... On vacation, remember?" Erica told her twin brother.

"MEEEEEEEMMMM!!!" Cartman whined.

"Quiet!" Erica told him.

Everyone then just laughed at Cartman's pain.

"Camp Historical Museum," Velma observed. "What's that?"

"Ah, just a little hobby of mine, there's a lot of history in this area," The shopkeeper smiled. "Myths... Legends... Even a few ghost stories. Ya wanna hear one?!"

"No." Shaggy whimpered.

"I'm good." Scooby added and shut the van doors.

Everyone else soon got into the Mystery Machine and drove off without hearing a ghost story.

"Hey, wait for me!" Cindy complained as she ran down the road since they forgot her.

"Forget her," Cartman scoffed about Cindy. "She's a female version of Butters."

"We're not leaving Mike's friend." Kyle argued as he then opened the door and did some finger gestures which made vines come off of the ground and wrap around Cindy, carefully bringing her toward the van.

"Wow, thanks... Um... I'm sorry, which one are you?" Cindy asked.

"I'm Kyle." Kyle told her.

"Oh, okay," Cindy smiled. "Thanks, Kyle."

"No problem, Cindy." Kyle smiled back.

"Watch out, kid; don't trust him," Cartman warned Cindy. "He's a dirty Jew who likes to take your money."

Cindy just rolled her eyes and decided not to listen to Cartman.

Fred soon drove off with the others so they could get to Camp Little Moose in no time now.

"According to my GPS, we should be able to see the camp riiiight... Now." Velma informed.

"Is that the camp?" Og asked once he saw a huge summer camp which looked very lively and entertaining.

"It's beautiful." Brianna added.

"To be honest, I wasn't excited about roughing it, but now, I think I'm going to like Camp Little Moose." Velma commented.

"Oh, that's not Camp Little Moose." Fred laughed.

"It's not?" Lu asked in disappointment.

"That's Camp Big Moose," Fred scoffed before pointing out the window. "That's Camp Little Moose."

"What a crappy little place, it's--" Erica sneered until she then saw that Jen had narrowed her eyes and hit her in the arm. "Ow, you bitch!"

"Don't give me that attitude." Jen glared sharply.

"Ugh!" Erica groaned and rubbed her arm.

"They really fixed the place up." Fred smiled as he drove them through the front gate of the summer camp.

"Stupid redheaded bitch," Erica huffed about Jen. "Who does she think she is, my mother?"

"You think that's bad, look at this dump," Cartman scoffed. "It sucks worse than the Fat Camp I had to go to."

"I've spent a zillion summers here as a camper, but now I'm a counselor!" Fred smiled in excitement. "It's my chance to pass on all our camp traditions to a new generation of Little Moose!"

"This place is a dump." Trent scoffed.

"It's rustic." Sky replied.

"Man, I don't care what it looks like, as long as it isn't haunted." Shaggy said.

Scooby nodded in agreement.

"STOP!" A man ran to the front of the van as it came to a stop. "Turn back! This place is haunted!"

Shaggy and Scooby just face-palmed as they had just jinxed themselves.

"Hey, buddy, what seems to be the problem?" Fred asked the counselor.

"He's real, get outta here while you still can!" The man told them while running away for his life. "I'm going to Camp Big Moose!"

"What was that all about?" Sky wondered.

"Beats me, but we're gonna find out." Fred replied as he unbuckled his seat-belt.

"Aww... Do we have to?" Cartman complained.

"Yes!" Kyle, Erica, Stan, and Kenny glared.

"Fine..." Cartman groaned and rolled his eyes. "Let's just get it over with."

There was a young teen with short brown hair, wearing a white T-shirt, a blue jacket, black shorts, and brown boots, looking at the group. "Grandpa, they're here." The boy told his guardian.

Everyone came to explore and looked all around the campsite as it looked nearly empty.

"That the counselors, boy?" An older voice asked the young teen.

"Yeah, and they even have a cute redhead with a green hat." The boy told his grandfather.

Soon enough, a jeep rode up to check at the camp's state.

"Boy, you wait here, I gotta meet with the ranger." The man told his grandson.

"Uh, guys?" Kenny spoke up as he saw a sign which said 'GET OUT'. "I don't think this is quite a Camp Little Moose welcome."

"Normally I'd agree to this sign, but there must be an explanation for this." Cindy commented.

Everyone was then looking around for someone to be there.

"Wait, did you guys hear that?" Mike asked the others once she heard something.

"Uh..." Some of the others stammered slightly.

"Hear what?" Lu and Og asked their big city friend.

"It's coming from down there." Mike informed.

"I hear it too." Stan agreed.

"Of course you would, Dog Boy." Cartman scoffed.

Mike and Stan soon went off together to check out the noise for themselves.

"Ay, don't leave us stranded, you assholes!" Cartman called out.

"No one's making you stay, Cartman, come over here already then!" Mike told him.

Everyone followed the tomboy as Cartman followed them, muttering something underneath his breath.

"I hear that now too, come on, gang!" Fred told the others.

They soon ran off to find the source of the noise together as a park ranger was talking with an older man.

"I think it'd be a good idea to cancel the second session of camp." The ranger told the older man.

"Good idea, Ranger Knudsen, I've already notified all the parents," The older man scratched his head. "Camp Little Moose is officially closed for the summer."

"What?!" Fred yelped.

"You can't cancel camp!" Jen added.

"Well, what? I know that ascot anywhere!" The older man chuckled happily. "Freddy Jones and Jenny Mazinsky, come over here and give me a Little Moose welcome!"

"Oh, umm..." Jen hesitated a little.

"High in the mountains." Fred began.

"Deep in the sprews." The old man added.

"On the shores of the lake." Jen gave in.

"It's Camp Little Moose!" The old man concluded before they would chant.

"Little Moose, Little Moose, Little Moose." Fred and the older man chanted together and hugged each other as Jen joined them.

"That's so gay." Erica scoffed.

"Seriously." Cartman agreed.

"Ah, a Little Moose welcome always warms my heart." The old man smiled as he wiped a tear of joy.

"What's this whole thing about cancelling camp?" Sky asked the old man.

"And what happened to the boathouse?" Fred added.

"I, uh, don't mean to scare you kids, but we're having a little trouble with an ax-wielding maniac." Ranger Knudsen informed. 

"It was The Woodsman!" The old man added.

"Oh, no, not the Woodsman!" Shaggy panicked.

"Who's the Woodsman?" Scooby asked.

"Like, I don't know, and I don't want to find out." Shaggy told his best friend.

Scooby laughed innocently in response.

"The Woodsman?" Jen asked the old man. "Aw, come on, Burt, that was just an old campfire story."

"I-I swear, Jen!" The old man told her and Fred. "I saw it with my own eyes!"

Fred scoffed. "I bet it's just a prank set up by those snobs at Camp Big Moose."

"Or it could be some Jews," Cartman suggested. "Everybody knows about how dirty and sneaky they can be."

"Will you shut up?" Mike glared at Cartman for his racist remarks.

"I've heard a camp rivalries, but this is a little extreme..." Velma commented as she took a look at the burnt down remains. 

"You hit the nail on the head, Beautiful." Ranger Knudsen smirked toward her.

"Oh, I didn't say anything~" Daphne blushed.

"I wasn't talking to you." Ranger Knudsen replied before winking to Velma.

"Okay...?" Velma replied uneasily.

"It's best you folks just head on home," Ranger Knudsen smiled as he got into his car to drive off. "Let the professionals handle this."

"Somebody likes you!" Daphne gasped to Velma. 

"Shut up." Velma rolled her eyes.

The teen boy from earlier soon came over to meet the group with the older counselor who was his grandfather.

"Ah, Branson, so glad you're here," Burt said to him. "Everyone, this is my grandson, Branson."

"Hello." Everyone else greeted.

"Hey," Branson replied before going over to Erica with a smirk. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Huh? Oh, who me?" Erica blinked.

"Yes, you." Branson smirked.

"Erm... E-Erica," Erica smiled nervously and shyly. "Erica Cartman."

"Erica," Branson repeated. "That's a very cute name."

"All right, dick hole, back off." Cartman glared as he shoved the young teen away from his twin sister.

"And you are...?" Branson asked.

"Her brother, and if you don't back off right now, your worst nightmare." Cartman sneered.

"Okay, fair enough." Branson shrugged.

"Why did you do that?" Erica narrowed her eyes at her twin brother.

"Because... Because... Shut up!" Cartman replied.

"Aww, you care about me, don't ya, Twin Brother?~" Erica smirked slightly.

"Aw, he was just trying to get in your pants." Cartman scoffed.

"Sure he was." Erica rolled her eyes.

Branson took a glance at the group and stopped once he saw Kyle talking to Stan. "Wow, she's beautiful." he then commented about the redhead.

Ling-Ling scampered beside Mike as they went over to check out the campsite as it looked nearly deserted.

"I was gonna be a counselor, a mentor, a hero..." Fred sulked about the condition of his childhood camp. 

"I'm sorry, Fred, but I had no choice," Burt told him. "No campers means no camp."

"Try telling that to them." Sky replied as she saw an incoming bus that had other kids inside of it.

Out came three kids; a blond boy who looked excited, a girl with purple hair wearing a hood, looking bored, and a big kid who was breathing in his inhaler.

"W-Where is everybody?" The blonde boy asked.

"Camp's cancelled," Burt informed. "Didn't you kids get the message?"

"What message?" The hooded girl droned, sounding a lot like Raven from the Teen Titans.

"Aw, great, another goth kid," Cartman scoffed. "Just what we need."

"You look more like you're fitted to be a sumo wrestler." The hooded girl scoffed back to Cartman.

Erica snickered to her twin brother's misfortune while Kyle, Kenny, and Stan just laughed out loud.

"The message sent to welcome you to Camp Little Moose!" Fred smiled to the kids. "I'm Fred, I'll be your counselor, mentor, hero!"

"Good to meet ya, Fred," The blonde boy smiled back and shook his hand. "I'm Luke."

"Trudy." The hooded girl gave out her name before walking off and not shaking his hand.

"And I'm Deacon." The big boy concluded before breathing through his inhaler again.

"Stupid goth brat, who does she think she is?" Cartman scoffed about Trudy. "Stan, talk to her in Goth language."

"Goth language?" Stan repeated.

"Yeah, you know, what those kids who wear black and hide out behind the school talk about," Cartman replied. "That little midget one, that red-haired one, that curly haired one, and that fat bitch... You should know, you used to be one of them!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Stan asked.

"You still have your goth clothes, right?" Erica asked back.

"Yeah?" Stan replied.

"Go dress up in them and blend in with that chick." Erica told Stan.

"I don't know, what do you think, Kyle?" Stan asked.

"I hate to admit this, but Cartman may have a point." Kyle replied.

"What?!" Stan asked. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Glad that you agreed, now get to it." Cartman ordered Stan.

"Wait, what?!" Stan replied.

"Stan, listen to me; it's the only way you get to bond with her if you become your goth self," Kyle explained. "That way you can get to know her a little better."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for you, Kyle." Stan sighed sharply.

Kyle smiled to that. 

Stan went through his suitcase and soon put on his goth clothes from when Wendy broke up with him to date Token. He saw something that made smiled softly; it was a family portrait of him when he was a little kid, his dad, Randy, his mom, Sharon, his grandfather, and big sister, Shelley. Even if Shelley was a huge pain in the ass, he couldn't help but even miss her. She even helped him and the others when Trent Boyett was back in town after plotting revenge since being locked up back in Preschool.

"Don't worry, you guys, I promise that I will find you and kill Dr. X, even if it costs me my life." The black-haired teen promised himself before he found another picture which was of him, Kyle, Cartman, Erica, and Kenny as kids back in South Park and Chef was even with them which put a big smile on his face. 

"Well, hello, beautiful," Branson greeted Kyle. "What's your name?"

"Oh, um... Kyle Broflovski." Kyle replied.

"Kyle? But that's a boy's name." Branson replied. 

"Kyle is actually a unisex name," Cindy corrected as she adjusted her glasses. "It's more common for boys, and it's often used as a family last name in regions such as Scotland, though girls named Kyle usually go by Kyla."

"That's her name," Cartman smirked. "Kyla."

"CARTMAN!" Kyle snapped.

Cartman just laughed at Kyle. 

"You do look a little androgynous." Cindy had to admit to Kyle.

"No, I don't!" Kyle replied.

"So, how about you and me meet at the campfire tonight?" Branson invited.

Kyle grunted in annoyance and impatience as he hated being confused as a girl. This must've been how Mike felt when she first meets new people before they remember more about her.

"I dunno if this is such a good idea, Fred," Burt said to the blonde teen. "Maybe we should just put these kids back on that--"

"Bus is leaving." Kenny told Burt.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Burt called out as he tried to chase after the bus. "You come back here!"

"So, what'll it be first?" Fred smiled to the campers. "Horseback riding? No, no, no, I got it... Zip-line!"

"Sounds awesome!" Luke laughed in excitement.

"Sounds awful." Trudy muttered.

Deacon only responded by taking a deep inhale with his inhaler.

"Mike, what's zip-lining?" Lu asked Mike.

"It's a transportation system or piece of recreation equipment consisting of a cable stretched between points of different elevations," Mike explained. "A pulley, and a harness or bar for attaching a rider, who moves by gravity."

"It sounds thrilling..." Lu grinned before pouting. "Unlike that helicopter you brought to the island."

"Hey, you're the one who went overboard!" Mike reminded the island girl.

"Well, you could've taught me how to fly it." Lu defended.

"I told ya that I've never flown one before!" Mike defended back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Big Shot Big City girl tells a story, but once it comes along, she chickens out." Lu rolled her eyes.

"I actually zip-lined back with Max and Melissa when we had School Olympics!" Mike glared.

"We zip-lined before when we were kids." Kenny remembered.

"You did?" Mike asked him.

"Yeah, it was boring as shit!" Cartman scoffed.

Stan then went over to the group, now wearing his goth clothes.

"Oh, my God." Erica muttered.

"Life is pain," Stan quoted. "Life is only pain."

"We told you to just wear the outfit, not act like one of them!" Cartman snapped.

"I'm just trying to get used to being a goth again, Fat Ass, maybe if you were really my friend, you'd comfort me during my break-up with Wendy Testaburger!" Stan glared.

"Well, you heard him, go comfort him, Kyle, or should I say Kyla?" Cartman snickered.

Kyle just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I feel like Fred's forgetting something." Daphne said to Sky, Velma, and Brianna.

"Like the fact that we have a mystery on our hands?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like Fred to me." Brianna had to agree.

"Maybe he forgot all about it." Sky shrugged.

"Like, the only mystery I'm solving the case for is what's for dinner?" Shaggy replied. "I say we look in the kitchen, huh, Scoob?"

"Way ahead of ya!" Scooby smiled as he carried bags of groceries with a chef's hat on his head.

"I better go with you guys," Branson decided since he knew all about this camp because his grandfather told him before looking to Kyle. "Care to join us, Princess?" 

"No, I won't." Kyle refused.

"I'll join you, Hippies." Cartman replied.

"Me too, because we're hungry." Erica added.

"What else is new?" Stan smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Cartman glared. "Come on, Erica, let's get some chow."

"Way ahead of ya, Bro." Erica replied.

"Screw you guys, we're gettin' somethin' to eat." Cartman and Erica told the others.

"Yeah... Saw that comin'..." Stan scoffed. "Uh, what should we do then?"

"Zip-lining?" Og suggested.

"Come on, Jessie, it'll be okay." Sky soothed her little sister while carrying her hon her shoulders on the way to where the others were going to try out zip-lining.

"I like your outfit," Trudy said to Stan. "What's your name?"

"Stan Marsh."

"Stan, huh?" Trudy asked.

"My goth name is Raven." Stan replied.

"I like that name." Trudy approved.

"Thanks." Stan replied.

Trudy gave a small smirk as she felt refreshed to have someone understand her, but she soon went back to her dark, gloomy, and stoic straight face.


	5. Chapter 5

Deacon was now breathing in and out from a paper bag. 

"It's okay, Deacon," Brianna coaxed. "We're still on the ground."

"Yeah, see?" Daphne added. "Solid ground."

"Keep going, Trudy!" Velma smiled as she wore a helmet as she climbed up on a tree. "You're going to love the zip-line!"

"What's a zip-line?" Trudy scoffed as she held out her phone. "I'm just trying to get cell phone reception."

"I don't know about this, Mike," Lu looked nervous. "What if I fall and break my leg? That just means you'll have to carry me."

"No, it doesn't." Mike muttered.

"Sure it does." Lu argued.

"You'll be fine, Princess." Mike scoffed.

"Come here, Lu, I'll get you settled in." Jen smiled to the island girl.

"This better be worth it," Lu sighed. "That's all I gotta say."

"Don't worry, we gotcha." Trent soothed.

"Whenever you're ready, just step off the platform." Jen instructed.

Og had his equipment on and got ready.

"Now, just step off the platform." Mike instructed the island boy.

"All right..." Og said before taking a deep breath and stepped off the platform. "Geronimo!"

"Okay, Lu, now it's your turn," Mike told the island girl. "And don't say that you got a broken leg either."

"Lancelot, if I don't make it, I want you to tell Manny I always loved him..." Lu sniffled as she looked down to her pet turtle. "And tell Daddy I'm sorry for being such a spoiled brat... And tell Hermione.... Tell Hermione... Tell her... I HATE HER!"

"Will you just go already?" Mike rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine."

"DON'T RUSH ROYALTY!" Lu snapped before taking a deep breath and then took her turn as she screamed for her life.

"Okay, Jessie, it's your turn." Sky told her little sister.

"Are you sure that I'm going to make it?" Jessie asked nervously.

"I promise that you'll be okay, Jessie," Sky soothed. "I wouldn't put you in any danger."

"I trust you, Sky." Jessie replied.

"All right, now, jump off the platform." Sky told her little sister.

Jessie nodded and she soon took a deep breath while jumping off the platform.

"You're doing it, Jessie, you're doing it!" Sky smiled to her little sister.

"I'm flying like an angel!" Jessie giggled as she soon had fun.

"Way to go, Jessie!" Sky smiled. "I'm so proud of you!"

Jessie giggled in response. 

"Okay, Luke, whenever you're ready, jump off the--" Fred was about to instruct, but the blonde boy was too excited and jumped off while cheering. "Platform..."

"This is awesome!" Luke cheered and laughed.

Shaggy and Scooby were making chili in the camp kitchen together.

"Hmm... Something's missing from my five alarm chili." Shaggy said after taking a sample.

"Look, what I found," Erica smirked. "Cheesy Poofs!"

"Give those to me!" Cartman demanded.

"No way, I found them first!" Erica retorted.

"I'm older!" Cartman glared at Erica.

"Haven't you heard of ladies' first?" Erica glared back.

"Last time I checked, you're not a lady!" Cartman huffed.

"Well, you're certainly no gentleman!" Erica scoffed.

"That's it, I'm going to kick your ass!" Cartman threatened.

Erica just laughed at her twin brother as she ate the snacks. "Mm... These are sooo goood!"

"THAT'S IT!" Cartman yelled out before tackling his sister to fight over the Cheesy Poofs. 

"They're mine!" Erica laughed as she ate more and more of the Cheesy Poofs.

"I'm older than you!"

"Yeah, by five minutes!"

"Five minutes--" Cartman smirked.

"Jerkier." Erica smirked back.

"Bitch!"

"Fat ass!"

The Cartman twins just growled at each other and continued to fight over the Cheesy Poofs. Mike just rolled her eyes as she felt like she should've expected this.

Scooby soon ate one of the green peppers.

"Oh, man, Scoob, those are the hottest peppers on the planet." Shaggy warned the cowardly Great Dane.

Scooby soon shook and breathed fire from the hotness of the pepper and ran around the kitchen with smoke coming out of his mouth. 

"I better get your dog some milk." Branson said to Shaggy.

Cartman grabbed the hose and sprayed in the cowardly Great Dane's mouth, but the water also hit him. "Ay!"

Branson gave Scooby some milk and that soon settled him down from the hotness as Cartman and Shaggy were now dripping wet from the hose water, and Erica even laughed at her brother's humiliation. 

"You okay, Scooby-Doo?" Shaggy asked his best friend.

"Delicious!" Scooby smiled before burping up more smoke by accident.

"Dumb dog." Cartman huffed.

Erica laughed a little at that. Scooby whimpered to Cartman.

"I don't mean to brag, but I was Camp Little Moose fire starting champion six years running," Fred said as he started to make a campfire with Trudy, Luke, Deacon, Jessie, Lu, and Og watching. "And with practice, you too can master this skill."

"Our people didn't discover fire since it was already a thing by the time Wendell Joshua Albonquetine crashed with the Good Ship Betty Anne," Og educated. "The first thing he did when they ended up on our island was create a fire for warmth and to signal for help which would never come, creating our Albonquetine Island over hundreds of years ago, but at least it kept the pirates away."

"Albonquetine Island?" Jessie replied. "I've never heard of that."

"It's where we're from," Og replied. "Lu and I were born on the Albonquetine Islands. My mother is the island historian."

"And I'm the princess of the island~" Lu added. "My dad is the governor."

Og just rolled his eyes as his cousin called herself a princess again. 

"I think I got it." Luke smiled as he worked on the campfire all by himself.

Everyone then cheered for the blonde boy.

"Way to go, Luke!" Trent cheered.

"Nice job!" Brianna added.

"Who's got the marshmallows?" Kenny asked.

Fred sighed and pouted as his fire went out.

"Man, I'm getting hungry..." Cindy frowned as she held her stomach. "Maybe I should've packed some snacks before I left the house."

"Luckily for all of you, I made some sandwiches right before Erica and Cartman ate them all." Sky told the others.

"Sky, you're my hero." Cindy replied.

"Aw, I wouldn't say that," Sky blushed. "I thought these would help tide us over until Shaggy and Scooby finish making dinner."

"I just hope they can get enough firewood," Og replied. "I saw the wood supply in the stove, and there didn't seem to be too much, but they should be able to find some more since we are in a forest."

"They should be all right," Daphne said. "Cartman and Erica are with them."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kyle replied.

"Thanks for the sandwiches, Sky." Jessie told her big sister.

"Of course." Sky smiled down to her little sister.

"Hmm..." Og looked at the sun to calculate the time. "Manny and Lilo should've been here by now, their bus must be late."

"Or they're not coming and I'm wasting my time here!" Lu complained as she pulled on her hair. "I wanted to show Manny Wanny my new dress for the camp dance!...If we have one. That's it, Manny's not coming, he hates me! He's leaving me for Hermione, I know he is!"

"Chill out, Princess, I'm sure that they're coming." Mike told Lu.

"They better be or I'm gonna lose it!" Lu warned.

"When don't you lose it?" Mike muttered in deadpan.

Lancelot tried to pat Lu on the back only for him to be kicked and he came into his shell to cushion the fall.

Meanwhile, Cartman, Scooby, and Erica were getting firewood.

"This sucks." Cartman complained.

"Aw, come on, Eric, we used to go camping a lot in Stark's Pond when we were kids, remember?" Erica reminded her twin brother. "Besides, we won't be able to eat chili without the firewood."

Scooby soon cried as he was then chopping onions. 

"Don't cry, guys," Shaggy replied. "There's plenty of wood in the woods."

"He's chopping onions, idiot..." Erica scoffed.

"Oh, I see..." Shaggy then noticed that. "Good thinkin', Scoob."

"So, what do we do now, Hippie?" Cartman asked.

"Like, why don't you guys get some firewood from the woods while I cook?" Shaggy suggested as he scraped the minced onion chops into the chili pot.

"Aw, man, do we have to?" Cartman complained.

"Would you rather have chilly chili?" Shaggy asked.

"Not really." Cartman admitted.

"Come on, we better get some firewood." Erica told her twin brother.

Cartman muttered as he followed Erica and Scooby outside to collect firewood for the chili.

Meanwhile, Velma looked through her binoculars and saw incoming bats in the sky while Fred was showing tracks in the ground.

"No doubt about it, these are sure Grade A moose tracks." Fred told the others.

"You sure?" Lu smirked. "Maybe it's a woolly mountain elephant."

"I'm a camp counselor, of course I'm sure it's a moose," Fred replied before he heard something. "Shh... I hear something from the other side of the bushes."

The others looked a little nervous at first as Fred went to check out the bushes.

Fred pulled back the bushes only to see more tracks and then saw Scooby as he was carrying more firewood in his paws. "What?"

"That moose looks awfully familiar." Velma smirked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Wait a minute, I hear foul-mouthed voices too." Stan added.

"And we know who those are." Kyle agreed.

"Okay, guys, back to camp," Fred told the others as he led them away from the bushes. "It's Arts & Crafts time!"

"Uh, Lu?" Luke asked the island girl. "What's a Woolly Mountain Elephant?"

"The biggest, meanest, fiercest animal known to man!" Lu replied as she stood up with great emphasis. "Been known to attack for no known reason! They'd sooner step on you than look at you!"

"Will I find any here?" Luke asked.

"You never know," Lu smirked. "The best thing about camping is that you never know what you might find."

Kenny looked over and then saw a falcon looking at him. "It's you!"

"Come on, Kenny, we better get to Arts & Crafts." Kyle told the golden blonde boy.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up, I, uh, gotta go take a whizz." Kenny replied.

Kyle shrugged and then continued to walk on with the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kenny asked.


	6. Chapter 6

The falcon and the wolf that came out from behind the tree, turned into the demon boys themselves: Brad and Shawn.

"Just chillin'," Brad said to Kenny. "Well, that and to make sure Jason doesn't come by the campsite."

"Yeah, Jason loves summer camps." Shawn smirked.

"Are you guys going to be staying over here then?" Kenny asked.

"You know it!" Shawn replied.

"We'll be back by morning once we're settled in too." Brad added.

"So, uh, you guys ever go to Camp Little Moose?" Kenny asked the demon boys.

"Ages and ages ago before we got kicked out." Shawn smirked.

"I didn't know that you guys used to go to Camp Little Moose." Kenny said to the boys.

"Well, we were there for one night because we burned down the camp." Brad smirked. 

"Our moms only sent us there so they didn't have to deal with us for eight weeks." Shawn added.

"Adoptive or biological?" Kenny asked about their mothers.

"Adoptive." Brad replied.

"So, those ladies from where you went to high school weren't your mothers?" Kenny asked.

"Nope, they just found us on their door-step." Shawn explained.

"I never knew about that..." Kenny muttered.

"Welllll... We didn't think we had to tell anyone, so that's why." Brad replied.

"So, it's just you guys and your dads..." Kenny replied. "Do you have mothers? If you don't mind me asking, it's just... I have so many questions and I could never find out the answers."

"Actually, we just live by ourselves now," Shawn explained. "We don't know who our real parents are, but Hades basically raises us."

"So, you're kinda orphans?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay..." Brad shrugged. "Hades is pretty cool... Ironic thing to say about him though."

"At least he isn't focused on just destroying Hercules anymore." Shawn muttered.

"I know what you mean." Brad agreed.

"Anyway, we want to give ya something." Shawn said as he brought out a special doll.

"Karen's doll!" Kenny gasped once he recognized the doll instantly.

Brad and Shawn smiled.

"Where did you get this?" Kenny asked as he took the doll which meant so much to his little sister.

"We found it on the way over here." Brad explained.

"So, does that mean that she's still alive?!" Kenny asked.

"As far as we know, yeah." Shawn replied.

"Where is she now?" Kenny asked. "Please tell me, guys!"

"Someplace called Skypad Apartments." Shawn informed.

"Where is that place?" Kenny asked.

Brad and Shawn just shrugged about that. 

"No one can tell us." Shawn said.

"It sounds futuristic though." Brad added.

"But she's okay, right?" Kenny asked protectively.

"Yeah, she's fine." Shawn promised.

"Kenny, what's taking you so long?" Kyle's voice asked.

"Oh, um... I'm--" Kenny was about to come up with an excuse.

"I swear, if you're jacking off again, I'll--" Kyle glared as he came into the bushes, but then stopped once he looked to the two demon teens.

"Sup?" Brad greeted.

"What the?!" Kyle's eyes widened.

"Uh, Kyle, this is Brad and Shawn..." Kenny introduced.

"Hey there, Princess." Shawn greeted.

"I'm a guy." Kyle replied.

"Could've fooled us, even Daria looks more like a girl than you do as a guy." Brad chuckled with Shawn. 

"Hey, I hear about these girls Beverly and Bianca who are kinda like you guys," Kyle said to Brad and Shawn. "Are they like your sisters or something?"

"In a way, yeah." Brad admitted.

"If that's how you wanna think about it, Princess." Shawn added.

"Stop calling me that!" Kyle complained.

Kenny hid a snicker before Kyle glared at him and he shut up.

"What're you guys doing here?" Kyle asked the demon teens.

"They found my sister," Kenny told Kyle. "She's in some place called Skypad Apartments."

"They did?" Kyle asked.

"Do you know anything about that place?" Kenny asked back.

"That's where Mike's friend Judy Jetson lives." Kyle informed.

"Judy Jetson?" Kenny asked before smirking. "She sounds hot."

"She has a boyfriend." Kyle told him.

"Aw, dammit." Kenny groaned.

"Anyway, Kenny, we better get going to Arts & Crafts before everyone else gets suspicious or worried." Kyle suggested.

"Uh, all right..." Kenny sighed before looking to Brad and Shawn. "See you guys later?"

"Actually, we're gonna come with you guys," Shawn replied. "Just to see if this place is any different."

"That and to protect your redheaded friend." Brad added.

"I can protect myself, thank you very much." Kyle defended.

Brad and Shawn rolled their eyes to that, but they came along anyway with Kyle and Kenny.

"So, uh, you guys hear from Daria Morgendorffer anymore?" Kyle asked Brad and Shawn.

"Not a whole lot, all we know is that she's still hanging with that friend of hers, Jane." Brad replied.

"And she has a crush on Jane's brother, Trent." Shawn snickered.

"Oh, brother." Kyle rolled his eyes at Brad and Shawn's immaturity.

Back with Scooby and the Cartman twins...

"Okay, I think we got plenty of firewood," Erica said. "Back to camp."

"If you don't get us lost." Cartman scoffed.

"Please, I know my directions." Erica scoffed back.

They then heard a tree branch crack followed by some growling.

"Kyle, I swear, if that's you, I'm kicking your ass." Cartman threatened.

"Shaggy? Velma?" Scooby shivered nervously. "Daphne?"

Inside of the bushes was a moose who was grazing in the grass and minding his own business.

"Phew!" Scooby breathed in relief before laughing.

The moose sensed something and jumped away. There was then a figure carrying an ax.

"It's the Woodsman!" Cartman panicked.

The ax was then thrown at the tree behind them, luckily missing them.

"All right, dick hole, time for you to pay." Cartman glared as he tightened his fists and made electricity come out into his hands. 

The Woodsman grinned and came closer toward the trio. Scooby yelped as he began to run away even dropping the firewood on the way. 

"Erica, get behind me, this is man's work." Cartman told his twin sister.

"Aw, Hell no, I'm helping you," Erica replied. "I've got powers too, you know!"

"I'm older and a boy, he'll just kidnap you and make you his wife." Cartman told his sister.

"I am helping you, Eric Theodore Cartman, and that is that!" Erica glared at her brother.

"And I say Erica Anne Cartman--" Cartman was about to argue until he gave up. "Fine... You can help."

"Thank you." Erica replied victoriously.

Cartman groaned and rolled his eyes. The Woodsman laughed darkly and came closer toward the Cartman twins with another ax.

"Respect our authoritay!" Erica glared as her eyes glowed white and she summoned a tornado.

The Woodsman snarled, but was soon swallowed up by the tornado.

"Don't make The Coon slice your eyeballs out." Cartman glared at the Woodsman, shooting electricity from his hands which shocked the monster man.

The Woodsman yelled out of pain.

"Okay, it's not Kyle, but who could it be?" Cartman wondered.

"Maybe it's those older perverted kids from back home who always wanted pictures of boobs." Erica scoffed at the immature older kids they went to school with who bullied them just for being younger.

"I know who it is," Cartman replied. "It must be Craig and his lame ass friends!"

"What makes you think that?" Erica asked.

The Woodsman soon came back down and began to swing his ax around to strike against the Cartman twins as they bickered. Erica did a roundhouse kick, knocking the ax from the Woodsman's hand.

"Nice one." Cartman told his twin sister.

The ax soon went flying and before it could land, Erica caught it. 

Back at camp, Shaggy was about to finish making the chili and tried to tell Shaggy about the Woodsman since he was too scared to go back and seemed to drop all of his firewood on the way back to the kitchen. 

Scooby even blocked the door with plywood and shakily looked up at the window. "Wood... Man... Wood... Man!"

"Yeah, wood, man, that's what we need!" Shaggy told Scooby as he stood over the chili pot. "I guess I'll have to get it myself. Say, where are those twins?"

Scooby eyes widened as he realized that he left them out there with the Woodsman. Shaggy opened the door a figure was out there with Cartman and Erica. Scooby fainted as he thought it was the Woodsman.

"I saw the smoke comin' from the chimney," A familiar voice told the cowardly duo. "Figured you boys could use some more firewood. Branson, you come over here, boy."

Branson nodded to his grandfather and came to help him with the firewood into the kitchen.

"And I think you boys forgot somethin'." Burt then said.

"Cartman and Erica." Shaggy replied.

"Thanks for waiting for us, Stupid Dog." Erica glared at Scooby.

"Calm down," Branson told her before muttering under his breath. "Bitch."

"What?!" Erica snapped.

"Like, thanks, Burt," Shaggy replied before dropping Scooby by accident. "Dinner is almost ready."

Scooby frowned as he checked out the door before shutting it since the Woodsman seemed to be gone for right now. 

Everyone came to sit down to eat together.

"Manny still hasn't come..." Lu complained. "He promised me we could spend the summer together! If he doesn't come here soon, then I'm telling Marjorie... That'll show him!"

"The only phone you guys have is the one in my old room that Og made for me when I was friends with Hermione, Princess." Mike reminded.

"So, what brings you guys over here?" Jen asked Brad and Shawn.

"We used to be campers from Camp Little Moose." Brad replied.

"But only for one night because we burned down the camp." Shawn smirked.

Jen gulped slightly. "You... You burned down the camp?"

"We wanted revenge against our 'mothers and their boy toys'." Brad replied, using air quotes.

"And let me tell you something, it was awesome!" Shawn beamed. "Fire is cool."

Cindy just sat quietly, not really sure what to say or do.

"Mind if I sit next to ya, Babe?" Branson asked Kyle.

"Do not call me that!" Kyle snapped.

"Ew, don't get your period on him!" Cartman told Kyle.

"Eric, I told you not to make jokes like that around me!" Erica reminded her twin brother about using jokes about pregnancy and menstrual cycles since she was in puberty herself.

"Eh, it's not my fault that Kyle's got some sand in his vagina!" Cartman defended.

"Like, man, I hope you're hungry," Shaggy smiled to everyone as he served them their chili. "Because I'm about to serve up Shaggy's Famous Five Alarm Hole in the Bowl Chili!" 

Fred took a bite which made him breathe out a flame from the intense hotness and wiped his tongue as he sweated and was red hot in the face. "Spicy..." he muttered to the others weakly.

Brad and Shawn took a bite out of the chili and they both smiled.

"Dude, this is delicious." Brad approved.

Scooby took his bowl and soon ate out of it like the dog he was, though there was an actual hole in his bowl which made most of them laugh. Unknown to them, the Woodsman was watching them with an ax in his hand. Everyone continued to eat up their dinner.

"Oh, man, that's spicy..." Cindy panted. "I'm gonna need a cow in order to get enough milk to hydrate myself," she then grabbed some milk, poured it into her glass, and drank it. "Ah, much better."

Lu sighed as she still felt worried about Manny.

"It's okay, Lu, if it makes you feel better, I'm worried about Lilo too." Og supported his cousin.

"Maybe we should go home." Lu muttered as she gave some of her chili to Lancelot as he begged at the table like a dog.

"Shawn, we gotta make those two kids happy if ya know what I mean." Brad told his best friend.

"But how?" Shawn asked. "That one kid has a nose ring... Ya think he likes AC/DC or Metallica?"

"No, Butt Wipe, we gotta get those Manny and Lilo kids." Brad explained.

"And just how do you plan on doing that, Bradley?" Shawn smirked.

"Hello?" Brad scoffed. "Did you forget that we can teleport? All we have to do is get those kids they want over here to make them happy."

"Yeah, but how would we know where they are?" Shawn reminded him.

"I just wish that there was a way to get Manny from Nicktropolis." Lu sighed.

"And Lilo from Hawaii." Og added.

"You were saying, dude?" Brad asked Shawn.

"Did you guys just take exposition pills?" Cindy muttered quietly as Brad and Shawn went to get Lilo and Manny for Lu and Og.

"Shut up!" Lu snapped at her.

In Nicktropolis, Manny was fighting against El Oso who was robbing a bank.

"Not so fast, El Oso!" Manny glared.

"Hey, man, I need this money for the honey, ya know!" El Oso chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, you're going to jail!" Manny replied.

"So... This is Manny Rivera." Brad said as he was spying on Manny from the roof. 

Manny soon chased after El Oso to lock him up into jail before he ended up hiding in the alley and sighed in relief.

"That was close." El Oso said to himself.

"Better help that kid out, Batman style." Brad said to himself.

El Oso was counting the money and he smelled something before looking up. "Hey, man, where's that smoke comin' from?" The bear-based villain asked himself.

"From me." Brad's voice replied.

"Tigre, is that you?" El Oso asked. "Are you in puberty already?"

"I'm not Tigre, that's for sure, dude." Brad laughed.

"Then who are you, man?" El Oso asked.

Brad laughed as the criminal saw red eyes behind the smoke. "El Tigre don't got red eyes!" he then gulped.

Manny soon came around as he checked along the alleys to find his bear based villain. El Oso looked over and saw an cloaked figure and fire came out of his hands while showing his fangs.

"Where did he go?" Manny asked himself before he heard a scream and went into that direction. "Hold it right there! I--Huh?" He then looked over and screamed himself. 

"Just take me to jail, man!" El Oso begged as he dropped the money and ran off to jail. "I can't do this!"

Brad then took the money and tossed it to Manny. "Hey, take this to the bank for me?"

"Who are you?" Manny asked.

Brad turned back to normal and smirked. "I'm here for you of course, and to make a young girl happy."

"Who?" Manny asked about the girl.

"Your girlfriend, Lu," Brad explained. "She's at Camp Little Moose, and she really wants to see you."

"Lu? Oh, Lu!" Manny replied before face-palming. "I thought that trip was next week! She's gonna kill me!"

"Don't worry, dude, I can take you there." Brad coaxed.

"Hold on a sec," Manny replied before dashing away and came back with his suitcase. "All right, I'm ready."

"All right, dude, hang on tight." Brad replied as the demon teen then teleported both of them back to the campsite.

Meanwhile in Hawaii, Justin and Justine were over at the Pelekai household, packing up their suitcases as they were going to head out to Hope Island.

"Thanks for letting us stay here for a couple of days, Nani," Justin said. "We had to get out of the city for a while after that whole Manu and Snookie incident."

"It was our pleasure, really..." Nani smiled to Justin and Justine. "You know you're welcome to come by anytime you'd like. We're all ohana, and you know what my dad always said. So, why are you going over to Hope Island?"

"Gaia asked us to come over from our dream last night." Justine replied.

"Well, take care you two, and come back soon." Nani told the twins.

The Reid twins nodded and headed out to Hope Island. Nani started to clean up as Shawn teleported in the house. 

"Nice place." Shawn commented.

Nani looked over and screamed at the sudden company.

"Sis, stop for a minute," Justin stopped his twin sister. "That sounds like Nani. Stay here for a minute, I'll go see this..." he then went to transform to do some superhero work. "Volcano Twin powers activate!"

"Get back!" Nani demanded. "Stay away from me!"

"Hey, hey, take it easy, take it easy!" Shawn told Nani.

"Stand back!" Nani glared as she held up a frying pan. 

"Take it easy, I'm just here for Lilo." Shawn told her.

"You are not going anywhere near my baby sister!" Nani replied as she tried to hit Shawn with the frying pan.

"Hey, lady, look--" Shawn tried to explain before he touched the frying pan which melted it by accident. "Oops."

Nani screamed at that and soon ran to the phone to call the police.

"Wait, a minute, please, lady, I'm not going to hurt you!" Shawn told her as he tried to come closer to the young woman which only made her scream even more.

"Nani...?" Lilo asked as she woke up, looking drowsy and rubbed her eye with one hand as she carried her doll in her other arm. "What's all the yelling about?"

"Lilo, get back upstairs, now," Nani told her little sister. "There's a burglar in the house!"

"So, you're Lilo, huh?" Shawn asked the little girl.

"You know my name?!" Lilo gasped.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Shawn promised.

"No, please, don't take her," Nani begged. "Take me instead!"

Lilo closed her eyes and opened her eyes as she was going to be kidnapped, but she then saw Justin right in front of her.

"Um, who are you?" Shawn asked Justin as he was in his superhero identity.

"Never mind that, you better leave this house or face the wrath of a million volcano lava burns." Justin threatened.

"Look, dude, I can explain," Shawn told him. "I'm just here to take Lilo to Camp Little Moose to be with this kid with a nose ring."

"Oh, I thought that trip was next week," Lilo said once she knew that Shawn wasn't a threat. "Let me pack my stuff and get Stitch ready."

"Lilo, you know this guy?" Nani asked her little sister.

"No, but he reminded me of summer camp," Lilo told her big sister. "Excuse me, Nani, I better get Stitch... Stitch! Come on!"

"Camping Trip!" Stitch laughed as he walked on the ceiling before carrying Lilo in his front arms to her bedroom to pack up for summer camp.

"Okay, pal, who are you and where did you come from?" Justin demanded about Shawn.

"I'm Shawn, and I'm a demon," Shawn explained. "I was from Highland, I was under the name of Beavis so nobody knows who I really am, plus I'm really good friends of your sister, a real cutie."

"Watch it." Justin warned.

"Hey, she's cute, but I already have someone I love..." Shawn told him. "I'm not into that."

"Oh, yeah?" Justin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I've heard that one before."

"Justin, what's going on in there, and why is the door knocked down?" Justine asked as she came into the house.

"Hey there, Babe." Shawn greeted.

"Shawn? Oh, my God, it's so good to see you again!" Justine replied before hugging the blonde teen.

Justin folded his arms and tapped his foot. "Make sure your hands are above her butt, Blondie."

"Is this guy your boyfriend or something?" Shawn asked Justine.

"No, he's my twin brother." Justine told him.

"Really?" Shawn asked as he looked between Justin and Justine. "Ah, now I see it. So, how have you been doing?"

"Pretty good; I'm getting stronger with my powers, and I've gotta show you something, only a few people know this... Volcano Twin powers activate!" Justine told Shawn before bursting into an orange-colored glow and was now in her own superhero identity. 

"Damn, you look really beautiful." Shawn commented.

Justin cleared his throat.

"Oh, Justin, stop it," Justine told her twin brother. "Shawn's not gonna steal me away."

"Yeah, chill, dude, we're just friends, that's it," Shawn added. "Besides, I already have my own girlfriend."

Justin still glared, looking protective as he was the older twin between him and Justine.

"Erm... Sorry about your frying pan by the way, ma'am." Shawn said to Nani.

"You're buying me a new one." Nani narrowed her eyes.

"So, you lived in Highland, huh?" Justin asked Shawn. "Did you know those two idiots? What're their names again? ...Beaver and Buttkiss? Bert and Birdbrain?"

"Beavis and Butt-Head?" Justine asked her brother.

"Yeah, that was it." Justin told his twin sister.

"Funny story about that." Shawn chuckled innocently.

"How so?" Justin asked.

"Would you believe that I was one of those idiots?" Shawn replied.

"What?!" Justin and Justine asked.

"Long story, tell ya later," Shawn chuckled. "Come on, kid, I gotta get back before sunrise!"

Lilo and Stitch soon came to join Shawn to go back to Camp Little Moose with him. "We're ready." Lilo told Shawn.

"Okay, well, I'll catch ya guys on the flip side." Shawn told Justin and Justine before going with Lilo.

"Just watch our little cousin or else I'll send you back to Hell." Justin threatened.

"You really need to relax," Shawn replied. "She'll be fine."

"Stitch protect Lilo." Stitch smiled as he hugged the little Hawaiian girl.

"What he said," Shawn agreed with the alien. "Well, kiddo, are you ready?"

"We're ready to go." Lilo confirmed.

Shawn smiled to them and then took them to Camp Little Moose.

It was quiet that night and dark.

"Everyone must be asleep, you better get some sleep." Brad told Lilo and Manny.

"Which cabin are we going to stay in?" Manny asked.

"Just go to Mike, Lu, and Og's cabin," Brad replied. "It's right down there at the end."

"Thanks, guys." Manny said.

Lilo and Manny then went to that cabin to get some sleep.

"Do you guys need to go to sleep?" Lilo asked Brad and Shawn.

"We will," Brad replied. "Good night."

"Night." Manny and Lilo replied back.

It was a good night at Camp Little Moose so far as everyone went straight to bed after a big first day, but tomorrow, the fun and adventure would really begin, especially for Lu and Og as they were having their first ever summer camp experience.

"I can't believe that I got stuck with the Jew and his Hippie Lover." Cartman complained.

"Go to sleep, Cartman!" Kenny glared.

"No, I'm not sleeping unless I get a cabin away from those retards!" Cartman complained.

"GO TO SLEEP, FAT ASS!" Kyle demanded.

"MAKE ME, YOU SISSY JEW!" Cartman yelled back.

Stan gritted his teeth as he was growling like a wild animal.

"Why did you even have to come in the first place?!" Kyle complained.

"Why did you have to come?!" Cartman scoffed. "Besides, I bet the food here isn't kosher for you or whatever you Jews say about eating."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Stan demanded. "Can't we all just go to sleep?!"

"Well, I never asked for your opinion, Hippie!" Cartman argued. "Of course you would side with The Jew!"

Stan breathed heavily as his teeth became fangs and his claws popped out. 

Cartman's eyes widened and he soon pulled his blanket over his head. "Screw this, I'm going to sleep." he then muffled.

"You had better." Stan huffed.

"Stupid Hippie and his Jew Lover." Cartman grumbled.

Stan and Kyle rolled their eyes and soon went to bed.

Kenny held onto Karen's doll as he stared out the window into the moon as he hoped and wondered about his little sister being okay. "Karen, please be okay," he hoped as he looked out into the night sky with wishful thinking. "I promise that we will see each other again soon."


End file.
